Desde las Sombras
by veronicasnape
Summary: Su vida se basaba en la supervivencia, hasta el día en que conoció a Severus Snape.
1. Introducción

Introducción

Sara Malfoy aprendió desde pequeña que nunca tendría la aprobación de su padre, aunque fuera una Slytherin con el mejor promedio de todos, Lucius siempre estaría primero a los ojos de su padre sin importar cuan arrogante, egoísta y poco inteligente fuera, después de todo era hombre y heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Sara siempre sería un accidente. Su madre había muerto dándole a luz y eso es algo que Abraham nunca pudo perdonarle a su hija.

Desde muy pequeña fue maltratada por su padre, los golpes y los insultos eran algo habitual en la vida de Sara hasta que aprendió a volverse invisible. No invisible como Potter y su estúpida capa de la invisibilidad, sino invisible como una sombra o, porque no, una lámpara. Poca gente sabia de su existencia, no porque fuera escondida por su padre sino porque Sara prefería las sombras. Sabía los oscuros secretos de cada uno de los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts pero muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabían que existía, pasaba tan inadvertida como podía tanto en su sala común como en su casa. Si alguien conociera realmente a Sara nunca dudaría que es una Slytherin de pies a cabeza, astuta, inteligente y sedienta de poder y sabiduría. Lo más importante era sobrevivir, no importa que necesitara hacer, hasta que conoció a Severus Snape.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Pociones recién había terminado la segunda de sus cuatro horas seguidas semanales y todos los calderos estaban humeando con unos pobres intentos de Amortencia. Como siempre, Sara veía a sus compañeros fallar, miserablemente, desde la parte de atrás del aula. El asiento a su lado estaba vacío, desde primer año se sentaba sola en la mayoría de las clases, no que sus profesores se hubieran dado cuenta. Hacia unos minutos había terminado su poción, la cual descansaba sobre su escritorio emitiendo leves aspírales de un brillo nacarado, pero Slughorn estaba muy ocupado hablando con Lily perfecta Evans como para darse cuenta de la brillante poción de Sara. Ya acostumbrada, a ésta no le importaba sino que aprovechaba el momento para mirar con detenimiento los elegantes movimientos de Snape al remover el caldero, una costumbre que había comenzado desde su segundo año cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamora de Severus y que éste solo tendría ojos para la sangre sucia.

En realidad Sara no odiaba a Lily, le tenía envidia porque, a pesar de que en cuestión de belleza la sobrepasaba inmensamente, el amor de su vida nunca la amaría como a la pelirroja. Una vez, incluso, trato de cambiar so cabello dorado a pelirrojo, sus ojos azules, como una medianoche sin estrellas, a verde y su piel pálida, como la seda, a levemente bronceada por el sol; obviamente todo termino con un espejo roto y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al darse cuenta que nunca podría ser Lily Evans y, tampoco, era lo suficientemente buena como para ganarse aunque sea una mirada de Severus. Aun ensimismada, no se dio cuenta de que Black había introducido en su caldero un fuego artificial de Zonko y en un segundo su poción exploto en toda la mazmorra.

Para el final de la clase Sara había reprobado, por primera vez en su vida, una materia y encima pociones. Lo que nunca podría haber imaginado es que este suceso cambiaría su destino para siempre.

Dos días después….

-Malfoy! – gritó una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Severus Snape le estaba hablando y por primera vez, Sara Malfoy, no sabía que decir y lo único que hizo fue paralizarse en el lugar como si le hubieran echado un Petrificus Totalus, hasta que Snape se acercaba hasta ella.

-Tu padre me envió una carta para que te ayude en pociones, debido al desastre que causaste antes de ayer- dijó el Slytherin- Nos veremos todos los lunes a las 6 en la biblioteca. No me importa cuanto dinero tengas o lo pura que es tu sangre así que ni se te ocurra hacerme perder el tiempo porque le diré a tu padre que eres un caso perdido.

Al ver la cara atónita de Sara decidió que ya había dicho todo lo necesario y se fue dejando a la pobre chica en estado casi catatónico. De pronto, al ver que se encontraba sola, sonrió y no fue una de esas sonrisas amables, que a menudo ponía para conseguir algo, sino una sonrisa que demostraba completa felicidad.

…

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y a mi primer comentario Agradezco las críticas constructivas para mejorar mi escritura.


End file.
